Contando los días para volverte a ver
by twoforce
Summary: Levi es un joven y famoso detective que en un día que parecía ser como cualquier otro llega a una extraña tienda que por un extraño suceso termina en un nuevo mundo, uno donde no sabe las cosas que descubrirá. Entre ellas el amor. Y en él, a Eren, el gobernante del mágico lugar. /RiRen/


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Hylian y Kokiri. **

**Este es nuestro primer fic como proyectos juntas. Espero que les guste.**

**Pareja: RiRen /Rivaile x Eren/ Levi xEren/**

**Discliamer: Los personajes le corresponden a Hajime Isayama. **

* * *

**Contando los días para volverte a ver**

.

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_._**

La adolescencia. Una etapa en la que el corazón y el alma son más débiles que nunca. El desconfiar de los demás, no sentirte querido y buscar las respuestas por uno solo. Todos los seres humanos pasamos por eso. Creemos que nadie nos entiende y el coraje y la rabia se apodera de nosotros.  
¿Hay una cura? Aunque mucho lo nieguen, si lo hay. Pero bien dicen: "El amor es ciego" pero aun así, ocupamos "Ver para creer"

Para curar el alma de un joven más de este defectuoso mundo, el destino le trajo una historia devastadora, con caminos difíciles y tratos malos. Donde él tendrá que dejarse llevar por el momento y simplemente ser humano, por una vez en su vida.

_._

_._

_._

_Dí__a 1. Buscando ayuda. _

_Cuando cre__í__a que mi d__í__a no pod__í__a ser peor, pues resulto peor. Un asco de primera. Lo que hab__í__a empezado como una simple misi__ó__n para ganar mi dinero de cada d__ía, terminó __con una venganza por parte del estúpido ex esposo de una clienta. __¿Quié__n manda a aquel hombre a serle infiel a su mujer y luego ser descubierto? Aquel hab__í__a sido de los casos m__ás fá__ciles que hab__í__a presenciado, adem__á__s de los mejores pagados, que nunca cre__í __que aceptarlo me traer__í__a a este __puto __estado._  
_Enserio que la gente cada vez est__á má__s loca y sobre todo estúpida. No es como que pueda salir f__á__cilmente de aqu__í, así __que por ahora buscar__é __a aquel inútil que se supone me puede dar respuestas. [__…]_

_._

_._

_._

4 horas antes…

Una habitación con poca luz, un escritorio pulcro y un joven de cabellos azabache con una mirada aterradora. Era un escenario algo incómodo para un simple asistente.  
Un hombre algo robusto, de aproximadamente 37 años de edad, se encontraba en el despacho del famoso Detective Levi a quien su fama se la debe al cuerpo de policía al que anteriormente formaba. Sostenía en sus manos temblorosas el sobre de una carta que ya le había entregado al sujeto frente a él. El susodicho leía con una expresión totalmente tranquila la carta del otro, cuando de repente soltó un gemido, casi como si se quejara.  
Alzó su mirada para mirar al hombre robusto dejando la carta a un lado. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y apoyó su codo sobre su escritorio.- ¿Eso es todo?-Dijo con un tono frió mostrando su disgusto.

El hombre se alteró y mostró una cara de sorpresa, mas recuperó la cordura después de toser un par de veces. - Suena como algo muy sencillo y descabellado.- Dijo evitando contacto visual.- Se que es un caso que un Detective de su nivel no aceptaría, pero….- Se detuvo por un momento para ver si el otro empezaba a mostrar algún tipo de interés.

-Así es. Es totalmente aburrido y absurdo.- Mencionó el joven.

- Pero se trata de algo que mi señor ha estado buscado por un tiempo.- Dijo el hombre mostrando algo de seguridad en su palabras.- Además, se le recompensará bien por esto. Estamos hablando de millones…-

Por primera vez en toda esa charla, el joven había mostrado algo de interés. Su mirada se tornó a una con más vida y se enderezó cruzando sus brazos. Buscó con la mirada la carta que estaba en su escritorio. La observó con un par de segundos, para luego levantar su vista hacia el hombre. Soltó una pequeña risa y después de puso de pie, para darle la espalda al otro. Observó su ventana.- Acepto.- Dijo al joven sintiéndo la facilidad en el pedido. No sabía con certeza si podía llamarlo caso.

El hombre soltó un gran suspiro, casi como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima, para después hacer una reverencia ante el joven.- Enserio, ¡Muchas gracias! Iré inmediatamente a decirle a mi Señor que usted aceptó su pedido.-

El azabache dio media vuelta y observó el acto patético del contrario. –Estará hecho para antes de que se acabe el día. Lo mismo espero de la paga.- Dijo cerrando el trato con aquel hombre

.

.

En un pequeño poblado de gente, no muy lejos del límite de la ciudad, había una pequeña zona de tiendas en la calle. El camino de este se encontraba con una capa de tierra, no había piso alguno. Unos edificios muy bajos, los cuales parecían casas, y a sus afueras los habitantes tratando de vender cosas. Un lugar muy pobre en todos los sentidos.  
Aquí el joven caminaba observando cada detalle de los lugares así como los rostros de las personas. Un par de ellas podían reconocerle, ya que tenía su fama, otro simplemente se le acercaban con la intención de venderle algún producto, sin embargo los murmullos se hacían presente. Eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se detuvo en la pared de una casa dejando cubrirse por la sombre de esta, sin recargarse claro, pues desde que llegó igual podía darse cuenta de la higiene del lugar. Levi sacó de su bolsillo una hoja arrugada con un pequeño dibujo. Hace un par de minutos, aquella le había sido entregada por parte del asistente de un hombre del que recién había aceptado un trabajo. Era la carta con las indicaciones de su misión. Según esto, un hombre le había robado y un guardia logró seguirlo hasta un callejón extraño donde le perdió de vista. Preguntando por los alrededores, todos parecían conocer al sujeto que buscaba. Sin embrago, cada vez que lograban encontrarle de nuevo, este seguía escapando de la misma manera por el mismo callejón.  
Esa era toda la información que le entregaban. No había una descripción del sujeto, algún rasgo con el que se le pudiera identificar, ni siquiera un nombre, nada de nada.  
Siendo este un pueblo tan pequeño y pobre, era evidente que los aldeanos se cubrirían entre ellos.  
Le dio la vuelta al pequeño trozo de papel y en este se encontraba trazado un pequeño mapa del supuesto lugar donde se aparecía el famoso ladrón.  
Guardó el papelito devuelta en su bolsillo y caminó a donde este le indicaba. Un par de pasos después, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Hey, ¡Atrápenlo!- Se escuchó gritar a un hombre algo mayor. Levi dirigió su mirada para buscar el lugar de aquella voz, para toparse frente a sus ojos lo que era un hombre con una bolsa corriendo de un señor mayor.  
-Es un ladrón, alguien ayúdeme.- Siguió gritando el hombre.

El sujeto no portaba mascara alguna. No tenía intención de ocultar su rostro. Pero según el mapa que le habían dado, este seguía todos los pasos que el ladrón que buscaba.  
Aunque pareciera algo demasiado fácil, no tenía en ese momento pista alguno si se trataba de la misma persona, solo sabía que podría llegar a serlo. Al no tener ninguna descripción de su rostro, todo lo que pudo hacer era ir tras aquel que había una ligera probabilidad de ser el sujeto que buscaba.

Así comenzó la persecución. En menos de un minuto, corrió tan rápido que dejó al hombre mayor atrás e iba detrás del otro. No decía nada, no tenía intención de ocultarse. Lo asechaba de cerca para poder ver bien sus pasos. El ladrón únicamente siguió con su recorrido, sabía bien lo que hacía.

Cada vuelta, salto y obstáculo era tal y como su carta lo describía. No entendía por qué un mapa era tan detallista, todo se le hacía sospechoso. Sentía casi como si estuviera corriendo hacia la boca del lobo.  
Finalmente, llegó a lo que era el callejón. Lo observó detalladamente. No había manera que saliera por ahí como por arte de magia. Estaba totalmente acorralado pero, efectivamente, el hombre desapareció ante sus ojos. Abrió en grande ambos ojos y corrió hacia el punto donde el ladrón estaba parado con la esperanza de encontrar una puerta en el piso o algo, pero sin éxito.  
Enfadado, golpeó bruscamente el piso. Escuchó entonces el crujido de una puerta abriéndose. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha encontrando así una tienda. El letrero viejo y lleno de polvo lo hacía parecer algo abandonado, mas era su única esperanza.  
Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasas dentro, siendo cauteloso de no hacer mucho ruido.  
Era una especie de librería vieja. Cada estante estaba cubierto de polvo, polvo y más polvo. Caminó entre las estanterías, para de repente ver a su derecha lo que era un espejo. Pudo ver claramente de reojo la silueta del Ladrón. Se acercó a este y le sacudió con la mano un poco la suciedad de encima, lo cual le produjo asco. Para después ver claramente su reflejo, pero, lucía algo diferente. Un aura, una esencia, algo había que le pedía a gritos que lo tocara. Cuidadosamente estiró su mano y tocó su reflejo. En donde un rayo de luz fue disparado.

.

.

No sabía las noción del tiempo. Nada. Parecía a ver transcurrido tal solo un simple parpadeo. El espejo que parecía ser antiguo, incoloro y sin chiste estaba reluciente. Un marco de oro tan e luciente como las estrellas, y qué mencionar del brillo que emanaba el vidrio. Podía ver perfectamente su reflejo, pero al ver más allá de él, también notó que no era lo único que había cambiado.

Se giró abruptamente a sus espaldas y pudo ver a la perfección donde se encontraba. Era una tienda s o algo por el estilo, decoraciones magistrales y coloridas, incrustaciones de diamantes y candelabros, los estantes repletos de libros acomodados en perfecto estado. Era increíblemente mágico. Y eso le aterró.

Ahí no era donde estaba hace unos momentos, y él era un joven maduro que no podía pensar en magia sin en cosas razonables y que poseían explicación. sin más que hacer caminó siendo guiado por la fantasía del lugar hasta llegar a la vitrina. Ahí vio a un hombre rubio y alto, llevaba un delantal y parecía reparar un pequeño objeto. En unos momentos este se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro. Primero hizo una cara de sorpresa después sonrió.

-Bienvenido.-dijo simplemente.-¿Busca algo en especial?

-¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?-escupió sin ánimos. Una de sus hipótesis era que el ladrón lo había golpeado y había quedado incosciente durante mucho tiempo.

-Usted acaba de llegar.-contestó llevando s vista nuevamente al pequeño objeto entre sus manos.

-No, yo…

-La noche va a llegar pronto.-lo cortó al instante.- Pronto será hora de cerrar.

-¿Noche?-preguntó aún más confundido el azabache, el había llegado de día. Ese hombre quería tomarle el pelo.

-Sí, en Venus los días pasan muy rápido.-dijo mientras le sonreía.

Levi sintió miedo como nunca había sentido. Desechó a instante pensamiento inútiles, él no se dejaría atemorizar y menos dejar engañar.

Lanzó un gruñido molesto y dio media vuelta para salir de aquél molesto lugar.

-No le recomendaría irse lejos de la villa. -mencionó de la nada el rubio desde su lugar.- el ermitaño odia que los desconocidos merodeen en su jardín.

Levi levantó una ceja curioso. Y le miró de reojo al otro esperando más que esas palabras.

-Su jardín es su tierra. Su mundo.-respondió simplemente aún concentrado en lo que parecía ser un juguete. Levi masculló por alto y salió.

Al salir su rostro se tornó en la confusión absoluta. el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y cuando lo hizo, los arboles estaban secos, las calles de piedra sin forma, raíces por todas partes, los colores del cielo eran más opacos. Quiso dar media vuelta pero la tienda estaba cerrada. Sintiendo como los nervios incrementaban se alejó de la puerta que parecía nueva estaba vieja y seca, la pintura carcomida y sin brillo, y de esa modo el resto de la tienda. Sin nada que hacer golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez hasta que rompió de ella. Estaba tan vieja que no fue sumamente difícil. Esperaba encontrar lo que había visto, pero no, solo estaba una vitrina rota, los estantes llenos de libros estaban vacíos, y algunos libros, solo unos pocos estaban regados por el suelo rotos. Tratando de reunir las piezas corrió hacia donde se encontraba el espejo. Pero cuando llegó ahí, para su sorpresa estaba el espejo, pero roto.

-Te dije que te fueras.-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas con más dureza.

Levi se volteó y se percató que era el rubio de hace unos momentos, pero con las ropas viejas y un poco sucias.

-Necesito..-empezó a decir con la voz furiosa y algo nerviosa. Quería irse de ese lugar a como diera precio. Los millones se volvieron centavos.

-¡No hay salida!- le gritó.- Ya no.

Levi no supo que decir.

-Tienes que ir a la villa, a refugiarte, a pasar la noche. -le aconsejó nervioso el más alto.

-La tienda….-dijo ignorando al otro.-¿Qué le pa-?

-¡Tienes que irte! él lo sabe todo. -le volvió a gritar tomándole de los hombros.- Si vives para mañana, vuelve de día. Es peligroso andar de noche. Pero no dejes que te vea.

El azabache a penas y pudo decir algo sin ser jalado fuera del negocio. Prácticamente le había corrido.

-Pero qué mierda….-dijo para sí mismo. Pero no iba a negar que la situación le aterraba de cierta forma. Tal vez aún seguía inconsciente y ahora mismo solo soñaba.

Sin ánimos de discutir se dirigió por el destruido sendero, se percató de algunas casas mal mantenidas, y de alguna forma, pequeñas miradas a la sombra de la poca luz. De pronto, cuando el viento le murmuraba cosas todo cesó. el silencio se hizo increíblemente presento. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba, ningún signo de vida, todo se iba apagado.

De pronto, empezó a escuchar un eco que se trasformó en pasos. Ahí lo vio, alto delgado, castaño, joven, y unos ojos increíblemente luminosos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces parado ahí?-preguntó amargamente.

-Un mocoso.-dijo Levi viendo al joven delante de él que le hablaba con una autoridad que no le merecía. Sí, el igual era joven, por lo tanto, veía la insolencia por parte de otro que parecía ser un engreído.

El chico frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién eres?.- volvió a preguntar

-Esto a ti no te importa.-respondió cortante queriendo avanzar, pero el castaño le impidió el paso.

-Nadie pasea en mi jardín de noche por mi autorización.-dijo el castaño.

Levi al escuchar esas palabras recordó las del rubio.

-Sor Eren.- se presentó el castaño.- Soy el rey de este lugar.-terminó de decir mientras miraba al más bajo. Su mirada verde la llevo con cuidado y curiosidad.

Eren, el ermitaño, el que no tenía amigos, él que había olvidado cómo sonreír.

Levi, el detective sin un futuro claro, el que solo dependía se de un trabajo, sin libertad.

Eran un destino incierto, pero ambos caminos llevaban al amor.

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado c;**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Saludos **


End file.
